1. Technical Field
The exemplary invention relates to portable electronic devices, especially to portable electronic device that can have the position of their display adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices with displays, especially portable Audio/Video products are widely used. Considering consumers' requirements for multiple-angled displays, some portable electronic devices have brackets fixed to them. The portable electronic device can “sit” on the desk by propping up the bracket. Thus, users can have a comfortable view of the display.
However, many existing portable electronic products cannot have the length of their support mechanism adjusted. Therefore, the supporting angle of the portable electronic product cannot be freely adjusted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.